


you've said what you have to

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is trying to ask Enjolras out. Enjolras completely misunderstands the situation and upsets himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've said what you have to

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from defractum on tumblr about [this video of George Blagden singing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQUMEAtU_HA).

There's a new video on Grantaire's YouTube channel. Enjolras gets an email notification because he's subscribed and clicks the link immediately. It's unusual for one of Grantaire's videos to catch him by surprise these days because most of the time, Grantaire tells him about them before they've even been recorded. For the past few months, they've been growing steadily closer, first as friends and now… Enjolras isn't quite sure, but it feels like they have the potential to be _more_ than what they currently are and he wants that. He wants to be close with Grantaire in a way that he isn't with anybody else and the best part is that he's pretty sure that Grantaire wants it too.

The caption for the video reads, _For Enjolras. This is your second hint._ Enjolras smiles and it takes him a while to finally drag his gaze away from the words and hit play. 

There's no preamble to this video, which isn't unusual, but Grantaire isn't looking at the camera, isn't smiling, and when he starts singing, Enjolras can feel his heart sink. For most of the video, Grantaire doesn't look at the camera at all but whenever he _does_ , Enjolras finds that he can't breathe. He watches the entire thing, not taking his eyes off Grantaire even once. As always, Grantaire sounds amazing but Enjolras finds that he can't quite appreciate it as much as he usually would because his mind is too busy picking the lyrics apart and trying to find a meaning to them other than the obvious, because what he's coming up with isn't good, it's the complete opposite of what he wants, and he has no idea what he's done wrong.

He watches again and it doesn't get any better. He emails the link to Combeferre, because he doesn't known what else to do. Three minutes later, his phone starts ringing. 

"Enjolras? Are you…?" The question trails off because Enjolras sucks in a shaky breath that is all the answer Combeferre needs. "I'm on my way."

"I don't knows what I did wrong," Enjolras says quietly. "I don't even remember doing _anything_. You think that might be the problem? Maybe—maybe he's tired of waiting."

"Enjolras," Combeferre says softly, but doesn't tell him to calm down. He knows Enjolras better than that. "It said in the caption that this is your second hint. Any idea what that might mean?"

"None," Enjolras replies. "Unless he's been trying to tell me to back off for a while and I just haven't gotten the hint. Except… the last time we were together, he seemed happy. He even asked me if I had any Friday night plans in a fortnight."

"Hmm." Enjolras can hear the frown in Combeferre's tone. "That doesn't quite add up. I'm at your building now, open the door for me?"

Enjolras does, hanging up as he sees Combeferre ascending the staircase. He must look upset because Combeferre immediately pulls him into a tight hug with an, "Oh, Enjolras."

"I really like him," Enjolras mumbles against Combeferre's shoulder. "I thought things were going well."

"Sit on the couch, I'll make us some coffee," Combeferre tells him, guiding Enjolras back into his apartment with a hand on his back, shutting the door behind them. He joins Enjolras on the couch a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of coffee and a plate of cookies, because he's the best person in the world. 

The thing about Enjolras is that he doesn't develop crushes often at all but when he does, he feels incredibly strongly about them. Combeferre has told him repeatedly that he is incapable of doing things by half and Enjolras is inclined to agree. 

"So what was the song, anyway?" Combeferre asks. "I've never heard it before."

"Me neither," Enjolras replies, pulling his laptop close and looking up the lyrics. Thankfully, Combeferre doesn't comment on the fact that Enjolras remembers them off the top of his head. 

The results tell him that it's a song from a musical. Reading the lyrics doesn't help at all and neither does the summary of the musical itself. 

"Maybe he's just tired of me and picked the first song he could think of that would serve his purpose," Enjolras mutters. 

Combeferre frowns. "I've never seen you give up on something so easily before."

Enjolras' shoulders slump. "Well, I don't want to, but I don't know what to do about it."

"I think you need to talk to Grantaire. Ask him how he feels, what's wrong, see if you can fix it." Combeferre squeezes Enjolras' shoulder gently. "I can't imagine Grantaire wanting you gone just like that. There must be more to it."

Enjolras nods reluctantly. "I'll talk to him."

"Good," Combeferre replies with a smile. "I hope it all works out."

"Me too."

:·:

The walk to Grantaire's apartment is one that Enjolras makes often. It's familiar, it's short, and it's never been this difficult to make before. When Enjolras knocks on the door, Grantaire answers and then, seeing who it is, smiles nervously. Which doesn't make sense at all.

"I saw your video," Enjolras says, following Grantaire inside to his lounge room.

"Yeah?" Grantaire sits down, leaving enough space for Enjolras to sit beside him. "What did you think?"

"Your singing was wonderful, as usual," Enjolras says, because at least that's the easy part. He doesn't even know how to bring up the rest. 

"I'm glad that you think so. I really wasn't sure how I'd do with that end bit, even though I practiced a lot."

"It was certainly passionate."

"Perhaps I got a little too much into character," Grantaire says, huffing quietly even though his smile is fading. Enjolras figures that he might as well get this over with.

"So about the song itself," he begins, taking a deep breath before continuing. "…What did I do wrong?"

"Wrong?" Grantaire frowns. "You didn't— _fuck_ , you didn't think that the song was directed at _you_ , did you?"

Enjolras doesn't really and Grantaire swears more emphatically this time, getting up off the couch to pace. 

"I don't want you to leave. Oh, fucking hell, I should have picked a different song, I'm such an idiot—"

"Grantaire," Enjolras says, calm because he's suddenly certain that he's been worrying over nothing. "Why don't you sit down and explain everything from the beginning?"

"Okay," Grantaire replies, sitting down and running a hand through his hair. "Okay. Let me start with a question. Did you see the flyer, after the meeting?"

"Flyer?" Enjolras asks, and Grantaire nods. 

"That makes sense. Hang on a second, I'll be back."

Grantaire goes to his room and returns with a flyer. He holds it out for Enjolras, whose eyes widen when he sees the name on it.

"Once. That's… the same musical the song's from."

"Yeah," Grantaire nods. "I snuck one of these flyers in between a stack of your papers from our last meeting. With a post-it note that said, _this is your first hint_."

"Oh." Enjolras blinks and then gives Grantaire an apologetic look. "I didn't see it. I'm still not finished going through all of those papers. Oh, but if the Once flyer was the first hint and then you singing the song was the second…"

"I'm trying to ask you out," Grantaire admits, his cheeks going red. "On a date. Hint number three is a couple of tickets to the show…"

"…For the Friday a fortnight away?" Enjolras asks, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

Grantaire laughs sheepishly. "Yes. I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression, Enjolras."

"I was upset," Enjolras tells him. " _Incredibly upset_ , Grantaire, because I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. I thought you were sick of me."

"I am _so sorry_ ," Grantaire says. "I never meant to. I wasn't thinking."

"I'm not upset with you _now_ ," Enjolras reassures him. "But the reason I was so upset is because I want to… I like you, Grantaire. I want to go on dates with you. Plural. I like spending time with you and… and I would like to kiss you, if you let me."

Grantaire laughs, soft and delighted. "Of course."

Enjolras smiles, taking Grantaire's hand and pulling him closer. Their first kiss is hesitant and awkward, and they both end up laughing, holding onto each other's shoulders. They try again, then again, progressively getting better. Grantaire licks across Enjolras' lips until they part, pulling him closer still. Enjolras moans and Grantaire pulls back, looking both surprised and pleased.

"Do we have to wait until two Fridays from now before we go on a date?" Enjolras asks. "I'm incredibly impatient. Can we… I don't know, does sitting on your couch and kissing count as a date? Because I would like to do more of that."

"Definitely counts," Grantaire replies with a grin, pulling Enjolras back in for another kiss.

At some point, Enjolras will have to tell Combeferre that everything is fine, even though he's most probably worked that out for himself by now. For now, Enjolras wraps his arms around Grantaire and kisses him some more.


End file.
